


"Look at your blue eyes"

by thesassykels66



Series: On the road again (tour fic) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, Mostly the f word, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Swearing, dan and phil argue, meeting baby pearl, sprinkle of glitter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan and Phil have a bit of an argument before meeting baby Pearl





	"Look at your blue eyes"

It happens to the best of everyone, especially when they don't get much time to themselves. Tour so far had been great, getting along with everyone and enjoying entertaining thousands a night. But sometimes, they did tend to get under each other's skin. Sometimes there wasn't really an apparent reason, sometimes it was tiredness or stress that got the best of them. 

They managed to schedule an afternoon free in Milton Keynes, and meeting with Louise the night before a show was a joy. She wanted to introduce them to baby Pearl and they could not refuse. 

But something that morning shifted, and the night's sleep wasn't the best for either of them. Dan was irritated, he wanted to plug in his headphones, lock himself in a quiet room and evaporate from the world, but today he couldn't do that. 

"Why the fuck is your suitcase always a bloody mess, Phil?" Dan grumbled, his morning voice was a hard thing to wake up. He slipped on his pants while tripping over one of Phil's shoes, "It's been five days and you're already disorganized." 

"Why are you yelling at me? Have you seen your shit?" Phil, with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, gestured to Dan's side of the bed. Cords and headphones were strewn across the floor, along with pants and his jogging bottoms. 

"That was _your_ idea last night, Lester, don't even try to bring me down on that." His voice went stern, picking up his clothes and adding them to his dirty laundry bag and stuffing it to the side of his suitcase. 

"You seemed alright going down last night," Phil let out a slight smirk, returning to the bathroom to spit and rinse his mouth. Dan scoffed. 

"Well we still got four more months and I can't deal with your explosive suitcase in the middle of the room." 

"Then move it!" 

"What is moving it going to do? Phil Lester you live like a slob."

"I am not a slob. It's just like how my side of the room is at home, you don't get mad at me over that." Phil brushed past him, grabbing his phone off the bed along with his charger so the maids won't take it like they have in the past at various hotels.

"I have told you, over and over, that actually putting away your clothes can make an improvement." 

"You expect me to actually take all my shit out and put into drawers in a hotel that we're only staying in for two nights? What a waste of time." 

"So is ironing all your clothes because you don't know how to fold them." 

Phil rolled his eyes, forcing himself to not look at Dan, who he was pretty sure was tapping his foot and had his hands on his hips. He wanted to giggle at the thought of how cute Dan was when he was frustrated. 

"We have lived out of suitcases plenty of times, why do you always make things harder for yourself?"

"What makes you think that my 'messy' suitcase is hard for me?" He included air quotes, tightening his posture. 

Dan shrugged, "I'm just tired of living in clutter sometimes, that's all." 

"Then get another fucking room, mate." 

"Uh too fucking late, matey," Dan shoved Phil's suitcase out of the way with a frustrated groan, making it obvious that he was annoyed.

"Why do you always target me when the room is messy? Do you not think you're messy, Dan?" 

Dan stammered, "That's not what I was saying--"

"It's exactly what you're saying! You think I'm constantly a messy person."

"Well you're not exactly the most tidiest of people I know," Dan let out, combing his fingers through his hair.

"We're both messy people, don't even try to fucking blame me for your messes Dan," Phil pointed at him.

Dan stood up straight, "What messes are you talking about!?" 

Phil huffed out a sigh, "Nevermind." 

"No, what messes Phil." Dan stepped closer. 

"Just forget it it doesn't matter, I don't know what I'm saying." Phil walked away from him, stuffing his wallet into his pants pocket and admiring himself in the mirror. 

"Don't lie to me, and don't push something off you're not comfortable with talking about." Something he had learned in therapy. It does nothing to hold in bothering thoughts, especially if they're towards special or important people. Talking about everything that was bothering them was always a must. Even if it hurt.

Phil sighed again, hesitant around his words, "You do realize you blame me for mostly everything that happens when shit gets messy, right?" 

Dan pouted, "I do not," 

"Not towards, like, everything, but whenever the house is a mess, or when you can't find something, or when your frustrated when searching for files to edit or when something didn't save right, you blame me because it's easier for your panicking mind to not blame yourself." He said softly, knowing the words tasted bitter. He knew Dan was not going to digest that well. 

"Oh," Dan said, turning around to pace slightly. It's not a conversation they've never had before. Dan just hated being the bad guy in Phil's eyes. 

"Dan," 

"No, no you're absolutely right. I do blame you for all my shit because I'm already a fucking mess." 

"I didn't mean it like that--"

"You did, and it's fine because I am. I shouldn't treat you like shit all the time." 

"Dan." 

They looked at each other, Dan's face was slightly growing red and Phil's stomach started to twist. Phil walked towards him but Dan stepped back. Phil frowned. 

"We have to meet Louise in thirty minutes, let's just put this conversation on hold, alright?" Dan said with a choke in his voice. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. A weight crushed against Phil's chest. 

"Fuck." He leaned his head back and sighed, feeling defeated. He slipped his shoes on anyway. They were meeting a special friend today, they had to make it work. 

The car ride was fairly short, but intensely quiet. Stating only a few things to break the silence and the tension, but it was still there like heavy fog. They were a tad late, entering the shopping center on the wrong side and Dan mumbled something under his breath. Phil felt a bit of guilt, knowing he was probably blaming him for being dropped off on the wrong side. 

"We've never been here before, don't blame me." 

"I'm not blaming you," Dan said sternly, "She's near Topman, just got a text," He picked up his pace. 

One thing that was their weirdly strong suit was they were  _really_ good at putting on fake happy faces for others. They didn't like people pointing out their noticeable anger or discomfort. They liked to be neutral and happy for everyone's well being. 

Phil bounded forward when they were in close enough to Louise and her pram. His heart beating with excitement to see a new life his dear friend was so passionate and loving about. He peeked in to see Pearl, wide eyed and alert. An instant smile crawling across his lips. 

"Hello, look at your blue eyes!" Phil talked to the baby, admiring her sparkly baby blues and her tufts of hair atop her head. He felt Dan creep slowly up behind him, cooing at the gentle soul in the pram. 

"You have a stock photo beautiful baby." Dan said, completely in awe, "Look at those eye lashes, and rosy cheeks." 

They sat for brunch and Louise insisted that they sat next to each other so she could get good angles of them for filming. It was nice they could divert their attention to something precious and adorable. They ordered and ate and chatted the early afternoon away. The silent tension between Dan and Phil evaporating. They felt real and comfortable with Louise. They weren't afraid to hide anything. It was nice to have open and honest conversations with her sometimes. 

"How you don't get sick of each other, I will never know." She laughed, tucking Pearl under her arm. Dan and Phil shared a glance. 

"There are some days we don't get along," 

"I think it's just the tight quarters most of the time." 

"We have no rooms or doors to slam like at home," Dan chuckled briefly, fiddling with his spoon in his nearly empty cappuccino. Their eyes landing back on Pearl.

Louise tilted her head to the side, feeling the energy suddenly tighten and shift, "Did something happen?" 

They shrugged, glancing at each other again, deciding who was going to speak first. 

"Just something we always bicker about, it's fine." Dan finally said, sipping on his orange juice. 

Louise cocked up an eyebrow and looked over at Phil, who was smiling at Pearl, "Dan, you're a terrible liar." 

He looked back over at Phil, his eyes subtle and his dimple caving in the side of his cheek, "We're alright, though." Phil mirrored his smile, his chest growing warm because he knew he was right. They were always alright. 

"Would you like to hold her, then?" Louise pushed out of the booth and told Dan how to hold her. He took in the act naturally and started to bounce Pearl on his lap, looking down at her and smiling, talking in a baby voice and giggling. It was too pure to be faked. She hit record when the waiter had come around to clean up their finished plates. 

"You are you finding this?" She spoke now holding the camera, a smile sparked across Dan's face. 

"Great." He smiled, admiring the sweet innocent life in his arms, "Why does she have a glittery head?" 

"Oh, Darcy probably," 

Pearl looked up at Dan, and a burst of happiness broke out. "Oh, hello!" His smile never faded, feeling how much trust was put into this baby. How curious and marvelous a human life was. "You're a large human," He said for her, enjoying the moment of subtle bouncing and holding something so soft. 

"Do you feel able to pass to Phil?" 

"Oh no," Phil let out, and Dan gave her a look. It was one where everyone else would read as a sarcastic look, but that look was for Louise. Saying  _I know what you're trying to do._

"Does Phil feel able to receive?" He spoke through him. 

Phil said something witty and they all began to laugh. It was something Phil was really good at was lifting up tension with humor. Dan scooted closer to Phil and adjusted his hands on Pearl, ready to pass her over. 

"It's just a tiny baby," He spoke to him, their hands brushing against one another. Working as a team to carry this fragile life as gentle as they could, "One hand under the butt,"

"Under the butt," Phil echoed

"And flip." They giggled, trying to maneuver her into a comfortable position.

And there she was, fully in Phil's arms.  

"Hello!" Phil said to Pearl, locking eyes as a smile burst through his lips. He nuzzled his cheek against her head briefly, feeling soft warmth. Her sweet scent of lavender lotion and her soft skin making Phil's heart ache as she latched onto Dan's finger once more. "Well done on making her," He told Louise, meaning it completely. 

They took quick selfies and traded between the two again and again until their meals were paid for. Playing and cooing and petting her tiny hands. They watched Louise strap her back into her pram and get tucked in by blankets. Their hearts were warm and full as they said goodbye to their dear friend who they'll see again. They walked their different ways with a brighter feeling than when they first arrived. 

"You're going to be such a great dad," Phil suddenly said, reaching the pavement of where their scheduled car was to pick them up. Dan looked up and smiled at him. 

"You will be too. The greatest." 

"She was so cute! And she didn't cry at me!" 

Dan laughed, warm like the sun beating down on their faces, "That's a first!" 

"I'm sorry about earlier, you know. I didn't mean to make it sound so mean and rude," He dragged out slowly. But Dan grabbed his hand suddenly. His eyes widened, it wasn't often they grabbed hands in public, let alone in the middle of the day in bright sunlight. "I didn't mean to make me seem like the bad guy."

"You're never the bad guy, Phil."

"I know just the way I said that--"

"I know, I'm sorry too." Dan swallowed, "It's something so stupid that we can definitely work on." 

"We're on tour, I think it's okay that my suitcase is a bit messy, right?" He pet his thumb over Dan's. Dan rolled his eyes. 

"I guess, you spork." 

They let go and stuck their hands in their pockets, the sun creating bright beams through Phil's glasses. 

"Everyone around us seems to be having kids," Dan kicked a pebble as they walked. 

"Yeah," 

"When do you think we'll be ready?" 

Phil looked at him through squinty eyes, "In a different world when our lives weren't so busy, I would say I was ready years ago." 

Dan smiled, "Yeah? Me too." 

"Why did we plan a five month long world tour again?" They chuckled, bouncing off each other's shoulders. 

The car pulled up to the curb and they climbed in, setting the designation to the venue where their meet and greet started in a few hours. 

"One day, though," Phil broke out, admiring Dan who was looking out the window, "One day we'll have that house and a dog and maybe a little bouncing baby too. One day," He smiled, chuckling again at how ridiculously cheesy he was being.  

"Even in that dream house you'll still make a mess," Dan teased, Phil pushed his shoulder. Dan laughed, covering his mouth to not disturb the driver. 

"Hey!" Phil laughed, but smiled and kept his eyes on Dan. So beautiful and poise, the thought of him holding Pearl crept back into his mind, bouncing her and giggling. The image of Dan with any child sparks butterflies in his chest, and the thought of it being their own kids was a completely different warm feeling, "I can't wait for that." He said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com 
> 
> come talk to me :)


End file.
